Mating Season
by Cornys
Summary: Hot, Steamy, and Sexy. The hormones have just kicked in and emotions abound as the few surviving dragons race to find their life partner. In the process things get sensual in the bedroom and fights break out. Thanks for 12,000 hits! New Epilogue added
1. Andria's Night

_**A/N: First three chapters are nearly one-shots in themselves each introducing minor characters in the actual plot. The plot actually starts with Chapter 5. Hope that this clears up some confusion there. Enjoy!**_

**_Mating Season_**

**Chapter 1  
Andria's Night**

I always thought that Spyro was attractive, but up until the day my hormones fully kicked in did I completely understand just how much. We walked down the main hall towards the exit of the guardians' temple with myself behind him adjacently as he made our way through the moderate congestion. Typically, I would only take a few glances at his powerful leg and tail muscles and then glance in another direction, disregarding that I'd ever looked.

This day was different though, way different. I glanced just as I always had before, but for the first time when I looked away I only craved for more, much more. Hastily I turned my attention back to him seeking something more attractive to look at, and the only place that could possibly achieve this was directly between the legs.

I knew what they did and knew that I shouldn't be looking there, but I lusted to see something more. His hind legs moved ever so slightly side-to-side making his balls rock back and forth like the pendulum on a master clock. So sinful, yet so amazingly addicting, and I still wanted more.

I felt like coming onto him right then and there and engaging in intercourse. Only my moral values kept me from it.

I reluctantly shook myself from it and, having passed the hall I'd desired to take, turned around.

I'd never understood why everybody had wanted him to be mated with the "Terror of the Skies" considering what she had done to my family and others. Every time I see her I can't help but think how things may have been if my family had been spared from the spread of darkness. My father to Malefor, and my mother to Cynder herself when I was in my young teens, my entire family had been taken by the "Eternal Night".

It would make more sense for Spyro to become Summer's mate anyhow, much better looking than Cynder, a more honorable past, and a brighter personality. I guess that's just my thoughts though, and they aren't important in the matter.

Rounding the corner into my desired hallway I immediately found who I was looking for.

"Andria, there you are, what took you so long?" asked a soft red dragon smiling as he drew out his dark yellow wings and surrounded me with them.

"Shear," I whispered into his shoulder, truly admiring his shoulder muscles for the first time along with the feel of the rest of his body. Once again I lusted for more than just what I had, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him already, but I wasn't sure that I wanted to set that in stone quite yet. I knew that once the deed was done I would never be able to partake in any such activities with anybody else, not that I needed to. I had hoped to feel what another dragon's embrace felt like first though.

"Well, we'd better be getting home," Shear quickly urged. "My mother will start sending out search parties for us if we don't go quickly," he laughed.

"A'ight," I agreed hoping that I'd began my estrus much earlier than those others in my generation. Maybe, I could at least take a few more days to decide my final life partner since it couldn't be changed after the act, if this was the case.

I contemplated turning Shear down if he desired such a path, but I wasn't so sure that I'd be able to after seeing what it had made me do when following Spyro.

It was not long before we arrived at he and his mother's intermediate house, the type given to nearly everybody upon first arrival in Warfang. Its three bedrooms, extravagant living room, formal dining room, and large kitchen could easily provide the escape from his mother if we desired to get away, often before we had taken advantage of this, but never to do anything too crazy.

The second we entered the house I could smell the welcoming scent of chocolate chip cookies take over me. I had long associated this smell with the comforts of family and home since I didn't have a family anymore thanks to Cynder.

I separated myself a bit from Shear's side knowing that momentarily we'd run across his mother. I don't think she'd mind if we were really close together by now, but it never would hurt to make sure.

"There you guys are," Shear's mother Samantha sighed at our sight, "I was starting to worry about you guys."

"You don't have to worry about us too much," Shear reassured her coolly.

"You know that's my job, son, that's what mothers do. You want to drink, Andria?"

"Nah, not right now," I replied smiling back at her.

She was really like a mother to me, and having not really known my mother, I always felt as though I was missing something in my life. Samantha was always so thoughtful and caring that if somebody didn't know any better they would have thought her to be my mom.

Maybe, she thought she owed it to be like that after what had happened. I sure hope she didn't feel that way.

"Alright," she replied as me and Shear walked back to his bedroom as we did every day. Shear put himself in front of me and subsequently allowed me a mischievous glance at his male parts before he opened the door for me.

I couldn't help but be excited for the possibilities of the day even if I had hoped to "beat around the bush" for the time being.

"How was your big session with Cyril today?" Shear asked me casually as he set himself down right next to me on the ground, even closer than normal.

"Well, it was pretty interesting I guess. It started out with him telling us that we were almost done with our training and then he split us up into sparing groups."

"Cool," he replied. He seemed preoccupied by something because his eyes wondered away from my mouth to other, lower, places.

Apparently the transformation had happened to him too.

Instantly, I felt my heart rate pick up and my body began to awaken from its eternal sleep. This feeling I had felt before when I was late for something, or I felt as though I had done something wrong and was barely getting away with it, was there but it was never quite like this and never under these circumstances.

I worked to control myself momentarily though not knowing of Shear's intentions.

"You know, I heard something about you today, Shear."

"Oh, really, what?" he reacted startlingly as he returned his full focus to my eyes like he typically would do.

"Well, Voira told me that she accidentally walked in on you while you were prepping yourself for a sparring match, right when you were securing your dick!" I laughed at him.

He blushed a bit, "Yeah, it was a quite embarrassing situation. I promised her later that it would never happen again."

"Oh, I think she'd like to see it again," I returned with a huge grin on my face.

At that moment I'd decided that I didn't need anybody other than Shear, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this dragon and no other. I didn't need anybody else.

He blushed a bit more in reaction, "That never would have happened if they'd just have given me a bigger strap, I mean there is no way that I was going to use that thing.

"Did you ever think that maybe you're a bit bigger than most guys?" I mused.

He blushed furthermore to a point I'd never seen the very well composed dragon. Even his dark yellow wings seemed to take on a redder tint.

"Well, I never really have seen another guy's before" he replied bluntly.

"I've never seen one before," I replied openly taking a long glance down towards his lower legs.

"Can I... um, see yours?" I asked attempting to advance upon him.

He stood without reaction for a moment before he put a paw out towards me. "Go in depth about your day training with Cyril." He whispered awkwardly.

Reluctantly, I began to walk him step by step through my day of training. I wasn't more than a few sentences in when a knock came at the door stopping me.

"Yeah?" Shear asked.

"I'm going to go take a quick flight; I haven't flown in a week."

"Ok," he replied beaming from ear to ear. "I heard her comming," he laughed quietly explaining his actions.

He flipped over onto his back revealing his dragonhood as it stemmed off from between his legs and made its way halfway up his stomach. I instantly began to tremble all over in a cold adrenaline filled sweat.

"May I..." I stammered unable to get the final words off.

"We'd best make it quick," Shear rushed, "My mother will be back soon you know."

Taking the initiative I stood up and laid my rind onto the massive column of meat. Looking frontwards and back I considered how deep it would go into my virgin canal and the pleasure that it would emanate. I knew that this was it: the first intercourse of my life. After nervously bouncing on top of it, I grabbed Shear's meat and found it to my slit.

Immediately, I began to feel vibrations of pleasure emanate from my lower section that were so strong that I had to suppress a sigh. I felt him wriggle a bit beneath me as he moved himself deeper into me. I looked down upon Shear and found his head back, eyes closed with a smile on his mouth.

I let my upper half relax upon him as we began to flex our hind quarters into each other in a rhythm. The pleasure grew stronger and stronger as we progressed and this only made us pick up our pace.

"We have to hurry, honey," Shear grunted desperately seeking for breath.

"I know," I sighed in return.

My breathing ran out of control as I reached my quickest possible pace and strength. He did the same and found a way to reach a bit deeper into me increasing the desire.

I felt juices flow up from deep within and I knew it was about over. I could tell from the look upon Shear's face that it was for him too. Only seconds later my mate released deep into me.

I flinched with surprise at the warm shot deep inside of me, but I didn't have long before I too released. Then, all was calm.

The warm liquids from the each of us oozed down my legs. The sweat from each of us combined to make our connection points slid past each other with each breath. Inside of me Shear decreaced in size allowing the pleasure to slowly demish to the point of nothingness. Neither of us flinched.

Five minutes later a door opened at the opposite side of the house, forcing us to get off of one another. I ran into the adjacent bathroom and made sure to lock the door.

Hastily I grabbed the roll of toilet paper and whipped the white liquids from my body. "What have I done?" I asked myself quietly. I knew why, and I wasn't mad that it had happened, it was just that once the adrenaline had settled in my veins I'd realized that I hadn't much thought in it. I never would regret my decision though.

I walked back across the hall to the bedroom and found Shear standing attentively in the middle of the room smiling. He motioned me forward to him, "I love you; you know that right. That just wasn't something I did out of desire, spur of the moment."

"I know, I know, you don't have to remind me of that," I said advancing in on him until our lips met, and we kissed.

"I wanted to tell you the same."

* * *

_A/N: Wow, this chapter ran deep with description that's the main reason why it took so long to write. I actually wrote quicker than I thought I would, but I wrote 2 times more than I had intended._

_Anyhow I hope that you liked this as it is the final new story that I will post. I've been asked to do something like this since I wrote Spyro's Love and now it's finally time that I listen to my fans (as much as I hate writing lemons). Please leave your comments._

_Special thanks to OnyxSarune18 and another helper who would not like to be named at the moment._

_Check my profile for next chapter release dates on this and Dark Shrouds Rising._

_Thanks for reading,  
Cornys_


	2. Delmont's Day

**_Mating Season_**

**Chapter 2  
Delmont's Day**

The few moments of solitude before an official sparring battle was one of the most looked forward to events in the early days of my first Mating Season. At times I looked forward to it even more than the battle itself. There was no pain, real or imposed, and no embarrassment possible in this solitude, only sharp concentration.

The bracket had been drawn up weeks earlier, round robin, and the course had set my first fight to be with Spyro. Years my father and I had prepared for this confrontation behind closed doors. We'd known long before the bracket was released that that this would be the only opponent that stood in my way to becoming one of the greatest duelers of all time.

Calmly I made my way over to the cabinet farthest from the arena entryway and pulled a thin strip of sparring cloth from the top shelf. Carefully I tucked it beneath each of my legs, but found that the strings on this pair were missing.

Unfazed, I turned to the trash can and tossed the cloth in.

As I began to turn back around to the cabinet the sound of wood being hit resonated though out the room.

Not allowing myself to lose concentration upon the task at hand, I simply said, "Come in."

The door creaked open behind me as I grabbed another cloth from the top shelf. "Hey, Delmont," a soft, soothing voice offered.

Turning around I found the most beautiful dragoness in the world. Her light green scales upon a background of the arena full of people who'd came to watch the first duel of this new age. I couldn't help but break concentration. "Hey, Fern, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Just figured I'd come and wish you luck. I know what this means to you," she explained moving towards me.

"Oh, thanks," I returned smiling back at her before attempting to put on the sparring cloth once more. I still couldn't push her from my mind though, and she wouldn't let me anyhow.

"You want me to help you with that?" she offered thoughtfully.

I struggled with the cloth a few moments longer and found that I'd be best off to just give up, "Yeah, I guess I could use some assistance."

She laughed at me momentarily while taking the turn around my body to the hind end. I felt her fingers manipulate the cloth that was so close to my pride and I couldn't help but let it turn me on.

She wrapped it around my tail and began to tie it down, "Let me know when."

"There, that's good," I acknowledged her, smiling.

Outside the crowd roared into life as Terrador announced Spyro's entry at the opposite side of the stadium. I found it hard to brush off the crowd's excitement towards Spyro. Knowing what he had done for the rest of our race, it was hard to blame them for loving him so. I didn't have to try and ignore it for long though. Fern made sure to distract me from everything else and gripped my tail tightly.

"Hey," I flinched, then relaxing as I realized what she was doing.

"Relax," she encouraged, "You just need to get rid of this tightness; you'll never be able to beat Spyro if you are like this."

I relaxed my body as much as I could, but I was only truly at rest where her hands came into contact with mine and massaged the stress out.

Her hands moved over the large lower half of my tail effortlessly, so much so that it seemed as though she was practicing for something less innocent.

She stopped abruptly though and met me in the eyes, "If you go out there and make a good showing for yourself I'll do more than just your tail like that for you, Delmont, provided that you're ready to mate finally.

I pecked her on the lips and walked off towards the arena, "Yes, I think it's finally time."

*****

I made my way back to the stands through the backdoor of the preparation room. It would not be long before I too entered the very chamber to partake in my battle, not of the same magnitude that this was though. This was unprecedented.

I made my way down the row and took my former seat between Andria and Voira, a most inconvenient seating arrangement.

"Wow, Spyro is so cute!" Voira cooed, leaning around me and looking at Andria.

"No need to beat a dead dog now," Andria sighed in reply.

"Well it bears repeating I think. You agree, Fern?"

Already agitated by Voira's chronically flappy lip I snapped, "Yes, now if you would excuse me, I'd like to watch my man fight your vagina of a crush."

"Oh," Voira withdrew.

That taken care of I could at least watch the fight now.

*****

The referee met us in the center of the arena. The, traditionally, black officiator glanced at the each of us, primarily in order to check our sparing cloth. "Ok, Spyro, Delmont, I'm sure you've been training for a while now and don't need my instruction, but I have to go over this anyways. A different guardian will charged with protecting the each of you. You will not be allowed to use the full force of your elemental attacks and any possibly fatal blows will not be allowed to land. Only upon tap-out or immobilization will the fight be intervened, any questions?"

"No, sir," I replied.

"Nope," Spyro copied.

"Alright, let's do this, eh?"

I nodded in response and trotted back to my position, Spyro doing the same.

All those years of frustrating preparation were about to pay off. Terrador announced over the masses, "I know for some of you enthusiasts that it's been far too long, but your wait is just about over." The ground trembled beneath my feet as the crowd received the notion, "Count with me! 5! 4!"

I swiftly cut me and Spyro away from the rest of the world. I concentrated upon the slightest of movements he made; his toes flexing down into the soil; his eyes blinking rapidly. He was thunderstruck by it all. Advantage: Delmont

"Spar!" the gathered masses announced upon the end of the countdown.

Spyro rocked his body weight forward and began himself towards me. I reacted in turn by charging towards his weaker left side flank. Now having a strategic advantage in a full blow charge attack I progressed unhesitantly. I only monitored him for signs of an elemental attack, none of the precursors to which were present.

We met slightly to my side of the arena. I extended my left side wing for stability as I threw my front right hand claw towards Spyro's face. Spyro reacted my collapsing down his lead left leg and pulling his more inclined right paw up to his face in defense.

I dropped my paw slightly and, little to my surprise, found that his block followed. Milliseconds from impact I drew my left paw to my face as a self-preservation and threw my left hand, claws forward, at the side of his knee.

Landing the blow, blood spewed from the wound onto the ground staining it. As his body raced past mine I allowed my concentration down. Unexpectedly I found my hind legs penetrated.

Pain shocked each of my hind legs as warmth dripped down my leg.

Planting my front, I rotated to Spyro. Keeping my hind end light for the moment.

I met his eyes staring at me from mere inches away. I moved towards his left side only to find my legs collapsing behind me. Not knowing the severity of the injury I summoned a weak fire ball and connected with his shoulder.

Infuriated Spyro dropped low to the ground and placed himself underneath my defenses. Shooting up, he sliced into my pectoral region and injured key stability muscles located there.

Ignoring the lump given I kicked myself into the air and, using my hind legs, gripped his horns to flip him back upon the surface. The bloody outline where my front legs had been on the ground told me all that I needed to know about the severity of my injury, I needed to try and make an impressive stand immediately, or else, my legs would expire me.

*****

The blood poured endlessly from Delmont's legs casting the ground red with his blood. The strenuous activity forced his heart faster and faster forcing even more out of the deep gash.

"Come on, Delmont!" I yelled knowing that he couldn't hear me anyhow.

Spyro turned around Delmont in circles exploiting Delmont's weakened hind legs. Falling behind on his rotation Spyro struck close to his dragonhood. I gasped in fear that it would be severed off, but then I remembered that one of the guardians would have stopped the blow if it was going to.

Delmont fell to the ground on his delicate hind legs. Spyro charged horns first at him but Delmont forced himself up into the air with his wings and got over top of the blow just in time.

Finding himself over top of Spyro he dove down with his horns and pierced into the hind shoulders of Spyro.

Spyro collapsed to the ground in a state of disorientation for a moment, but then he sent an electric bolt Delmont's way.

His guard down, it struck him and temporarily disabled his function ability sending him to the ground mid-flight. He attempted to pick himself up but the nerves were not fully able to respond to his mind's impulses.

Spyro took flight and moved towards Delmont. Delmont threw him off weekly and Spyro hit the ground too.

Each struggled to get up. Their legs were destroyed and disorientated.

"Stop!" the referee yelled over the ruckus of cheers from the crowd. The two contestants looked at him questioningly.

"Both are disoriented and cannot continue. The match is a draw!"

I felt like bursting from my seat and taking Delmont's side, but upon getting up I stopped myself. How stupid would have that looked?

"Calm down love bird," Voira chided, glaring at me.

I ignored her mostly, but inside I wanted to just rip her to shreds. I let it go though, knowing that she was probably going to face me in the second round of the tournament. I'd save it for when it really mattered.

"Voira," scolded Andria in disgust.

"What?"

I took my eyes from Delmont and Spyro momentarily and found Andria shaking her head. She shrugged her shoulders as a way of apologizing to me. I smiled slightly back at her and then returned back to the arena, just as Delmont and Spyro were given a small health crystal each, just enough to allow them to get back up.

They, then, shook hands and laughed at something said between them before weekly making their way back to their training rooms.

*****

I limped slowly back to the locker room. Pain emanated relentlessly from my tired limbs. I felt light headed and dizzy, but though the distraction I recalled Fern.

Glancing out into the crowd I caught her eyes as she ran through the bottom row of stands towards the preparation room. I waved my wing weakly at her to assure her I'd be alright, but I think it just scared her more.

Going out of view and into the room; I closed the door behind me. I gazed down my chest to my legs and found blood only beginning to clot over the vicious wounds.

Catching the red glimmer of a health crystal in the center of the room, I moved to it as quickly as I could and destroyed it. The wounds healed over instantly, but the pain didn't cease, the blood still remained.

Fern's beautiful green body burst into the room from the opposite side, "Delmont, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I will be. Don't worry about me."

She considered me doubtfully as I painfully attempted to turn around and remove my sparring cloth. "Here, let me help you out," Fern offered thankfully as I wasn't sure I'd get it off in this state.

Suddenly her words earlier in the day in this same room returned to me. I felt transformations happening in my lower portion, and knew that she would notice. Not that I cared though.

She gripped my tail shyly and began to untie the cloth. She then reached around my legs and grabbed the cloth. She glanced my dragonhood accidentally with her paw not knowing that it was extended inside of the cloth, and she giggled slightly, "Sorry."

"I actually liked it," I explained smiling back at her.

She took the final steps to remove it and then threw it into the trash can on the side of the room before she walked around to my front side. She gazed off deep into my eyes, and said nothing.

"You want to…?" I asked cut off by a little nerve and exhaustion.

She grabbed me by the chest and gently flipped me over onto my back. I awaited her reaction to my extension, but I received nothing more than a blank stare. However the pink slit that contrasted against the solid green background was all that was needed.

She turned her head down and looked up at me questioningly. Through my deep breaths of exhaustion I nodded my head.

Slowly she eased herself down onto my sweaty worn-out body. Mindless of the blood and dirt that still stained my body; she licked my large chest scales passionately. My yearning for her at that moment was impassably high; my lustful urges pushed myself into a state of extension that I didn't know possible.

Seemingly upon cue she pulled her hind portion up from on top of it and forced it into her tight, drippingly wet cavity.

She cringed a moment as I slipped past a tough spot in her, "Feel's good don't it?" she boasted.

"Yeah," I sighed pleasurefully returning her smile.

Her juices over flowed and joined the rest of the array of liquids that were present upon my body. "Oh," she sighed at least reaching the end of my staff, "You're amazing"

She swayed her hips side to side forcing myself side to side within her. She shot a thick stream of liquid onto me and feeling some sort of a calling I began to pulsate rapidly.

She did so very slowly; at the moment she was too intoxicated with the pleasure to do much else. She raised her front end off of me and forced her hind into me ever more forcefully. I pushed up onto her as hard as my exhausted limbs would allow me.

The effortless sliding of my dragonhood inside of her tight slit forced juices up from deep inside of my waist. Flexing myself bigger and smaller inside of Fern I began to spew it all up into her. Pleasure enveloped me into a state of disorientation as my body's greatest primal instinct was fulfilled.

Fern cried with joy as she too was satisfied.

The liquids spewed over onto the floor and all about the lower half of us. Neither of us cared anyways. We were both already soaked with almost everything imaginable, what was another gallon or so of something to wash off.

We lied like that, silent until after everything had settled. "I'm sorry" Fern said suddenly breaking the silence.

"For what? That was amazing,"

"No I should have known better, I fingered myself pretty good thinking about you this morning. I couldn't contain myself for very long as you probably noticed."

"Oh, so that's why you came off that short?" I laughed. "I guess we'll just have to make-up for it later."

"Later on tonight sounds good with me." Fern contemplated.

"Sure" I replied excitedly.

She smiled at me seductively, "So, how does a shower sound?"

* * *

_Wow. That's all I have to say about this chapter. The unexpected length of this chapter has forced Dark Shrouds Rising updates to next weekend. I know there are a lot of fans of that story, and I apologize. I tried to fix two chapter long events into the same chapter and I found out pretty quickly that it was a bad idea. However in order to have the chapter ending I wanted I had to run them both anyhow. Sorry guys, but I hope you liked that chapter and please leave any and all comments in a review and don't be shy. Hope you all had a happy Easter. For update information checkout my profile page. I'll be updating that every day from here on out and only dates in italics are set in stone._

_I think that my writing has finally reached its old level now thankfully. Let me know if you see anything wrong._

_As always, thank you for reading, without you none of this is possible._

_Thanks,  
Cornys_

_(lol I've pressed almost 13,000 keys writing this; just thought I'd let you all know that.)_


	3. Massive Tensions

**_Mating Season_**

**Chapter 3  
Massive Tensions**

I gazed into my best friend's eyes, "Andria, I don't think that Bradley is the one for me. Every time I look at him all that I can see is that night he came home drunk. I… I just don't think I can live with him the rest of my life."

Andria considered me thoughtfully, just as she always did, "And he told you that you'd be mating tonight after his training? He didn't even ask you?"

"No," I replied shaking my head regrettably. I didn't know what I was going to do.

"You can't allow him to be the first to bond with you; once he does you'll," she stopped short. She didn't have to finish her sentence anyhow; I full well knew what the consequences were.

We both looked around nervously in search of an answer until Andria finally perked up and asked, "Is there anybody else who you'd want to mate with?"

"Well, I don't know," I replied without truly thinking.

"You don't have to think he's the sexiest guy in the world, you just have to know him a bit and get along with him."

I thought about all of the guys from school, and, honestly, I simply couldn't name out anybody from the top of my head. I really liked Shear, but I was talking to his mate. Then I remembered Felspar, Shear's best friend

"Well, there's always Felspar, and he is pretty good looking, but, oh, I don't know. I just haven't talked to him all of that much. He seems alright at least."

"You'd be alright with mating with him?"

"Yeah, as long as he was alright with it."

"I think he will be alright with it, but are you sure you are ok with this?"

"Yeah, I'm more than alright with it, but it needs to go down tonight, and he doesn't strike me as being slutty enough to do something like this."

"Oh, don't worry about it; I'll get you and him alone together here, tonight, when he and Shear get back in. It'll still be up to you to make it happen, but I don't think you'll have a problem getting him to submit."

"Oh, why not?"

"He's Shear's best friend you know?"

* * *

Shear walked in front of me and opened the door with his tail. "Hey," he said looking into the house as I walked by him.

"Hello guys," a beautiful white underbelly addressed us from the arm of the couch.

"Hey, Andria" I replied smiling at my friend's mate.

I looked to the opposite side of the couch finding another, even more attractive, black stomach. "Oh, sorry, Voira, I didn't see you there."

"It's alright," she blushed smiling at me. It made me feel a bit uncomfortable too.

I went to glance down at the ground and caught a slightly contrasting pink slit upon her pitch black lower section.

I left my eyes there momentarily admiring it and not fully realizing what a sign it was to her feelings towards me. Soon there was to be no mistaking what it meant though.

Shear walked into the house and took position beside me.

"We,…"

"Hey, Shear, honey, can I talk to you about something, here, in private?"

I turned my attention over to Andria as she was already up and strutting down the hallway swaying her hips energetically.

Shear looked at me questioningly and then followed her down the corridor.

Slightly stunned by what had just happened I stood motionless until Voira caught my eye from the corner as she shifted her tail position from one side of her body to directly out in front.

I turned my attention to her now, cautiously, as to not make her think I wasn't checking her out. A pointless effort as her bright pink spot stole all of my attention and left me nearly drooling.

"So, Felspar," she started gazing directly into my eyes, "I heard that you have been out looking for a mate for the last couple of weeks. Any luck?"

I shook my head "no" half in attempt to remove my permanent gaze from her curvy underbelly.

"Oh, you got up close to any dragonesses yet? Close enough to smell their hormones in peak estrus?"

"Well, no, I suppose that if I'd gotten that close to somebody I would have…" Voira cut me off.

"Do you want to see what that feels like, because if you do, I'm right here waiting?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Come here and I'll show you." She said once again picking up her tail, but this time she placed it over top of her body down the midline.

Cautiously, I proceeded to walk up to the couch. She smiled at me slightly as I arrived a few feet from the edge of her body.

She removed her tail from her chest and inserted it deep inside of herself moving it around slowly causing her to wince with pleasure.

I felt all of the blood in my body begin to rush towards my dragonhood as she worked her way around inside of herself.

Suddenly, she quit, but the erection was not hindered.

"You know, ever since the first time I first laid eyes upon you I have wondered how good of a kisser you were. I suppose that this would be as great a time as ever to find out."

I knew that it was an invitation, but I knew that she was taken. "Aren't you dating Bradley?"

"Yeah, but I don't want anything to do with him anymore. You are the only one that I could live the rest of my life with; anybody else would be a disappointment."

I shrugged in question to the response and still considered the invitation, even though I had just reached full extension.

"Come on, don't worry about it," she said forcefully, nervously, "We'll deal with Bradley together if he ever has a problem with us."

I felt my legs begin to move me off of my position and onto the top of Voira.

I winced as my manhood ran across Voira's smooth stomach scales fearing her reaction.

"Already ready for the action are you?" she asked as I crawled up her slightly longer body towards her mouth to embed my tongue into her mouth.

Reaching my final destination I extended my extra mouth muscle into her maw and closed my eyes. I felt her's come around mine into my mouth and wrestle around causing my erection to spin wildly out of control.

Unlocking lips, I pulled back and smiled at her. "I'm ready for this big boy, babe," she smirked.

I wriggled down so that her diaphragm fell at the front of my eyes and slowly worked my way up careful as to not scrape my dragonhood upon her soft underbelly's scales.

I felt a piece of warm, wet, skin protrude from her lower section and slide gently over each of my scales and getting them wet. She shivered, probably with excitement as I finally reached the point where my extremity met it and delved down.

She screamed with pleasure as I thrust myself down into her, ignorant of the tight slide.

I felt as though I had felt no joy in my whole life before as all else wilted to the sheer pleasure that this simple action evoked.

Surveying her joyfully subdued eyes I found that she started down my body to the point of action and in this way I watched our two bodies work together.

The whole time she screamed encouragement to me out of excitement.

Her curvy body pulsated and shaked in uncontrollable impulse beneath me as I began to feel fluids comes forth from deep inside of my stomach. Her wet cavity began to contract in and out upon me rapidly as she increased the intensity of her moaning suddenly.

The extra movement forced my body to purge the fluids out of my dragonhood deep into her.

She voiced her further pleasure as she began to slow her pulsations down, the deed done. Warm liquids flowed down my sides falling onto Voira as I panted from the activity. The liquid erupted from her as the stream overflowed its banks.

"I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you, Felspar. I'm sorry that I didn't make my mind up sooner, but I know that I got it right for me. Hopefully I didn't force you into anything that you didn't want to do with, but Bradley forced me to find my mate quickly. I only wish that we could have savored this more."

"Voira, slow down, you have just fulfilled the greatest fantasy of my life.

* * *

I walked down the roadway towards Andria's house quickly in worry since Voira wasn't home. If she wasn't at her best friend's house I'd be worried as hell about her.

Knocking on the door and not receiving a reaction I opened the door fearfully. Instantly catching her sight on the couch panting and covered with white liquids and another dragon directly next to her I knew that she had gone and fucked some ass hole.

"Voira!" I screamed angrily.


	4. Forced Submission

**_Mating Season_**

**Chapter 4  
Forced Submission**

"Bradley?" my former lover questioned me from the arms of another dragon, himself inserted and spewing into her.

"What, you didn't think I'd come here looking for you when your hideous ass wasn't at your dirty shack?"

Voira got up from the couch and revealed the male who she had chosen to be mated with: Felspar. He was that kid who when it came down to strength he was one of the weakest in the class, but whenever it came to combat training, what really mattered, he was right there with the best. He wasn't the coolest kid, but I never would have guessed that he'd help anybody cheat on anybody.

This was mating season though, and that little bastard knew what he had to do to screw me over. "Felspar, that's it, you've breathed your last breath! Your life ends now you dirty fuck!"

He got up from the couch and turned his side to me in blockade of his new mate, "I doubt it,"

"Hey! Hey! What's going on here?!" Shear asked coming around the bend in the hallway to see what the commotion was out in his living room.

"This bitch of a friend you have I caught fucking with my cheating whore of a date!"

"Oh," he replied somewhat surprised, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave our house now." He replied turning to Andria for conformation, and received a nod.

"Why, I ought t'a!"

Andria cut him off, "Get out now or it will be your blood on our walls. You won't lay a hand upon the two of them outside of the sparring tournament without having to go through us first! You understand?"

"Well, I, um."

"Quit stuttering and get the hell out of here! Me and Shear would like to finish arranging our furniture within the next couple of years. We don't need your ugly face anywhere around here to help us!"

He opened the door and slammed it behind him angrily.

Shear looked from one guest to the other and then to his mate. "Ok, I guess I'm left out here, what the heck was _that_ about?"

The others just smiled and laughed at him.

* * *

I considered my clit with my finger and felt my body tremble with excitement. "Neal or Wilson" I asked myself trying to decide who looked the best, and who would be more exciting between the bedcovers. Neal of course would have the most powerful hips to thrust into me, but would he be willing to do it every night with me, and would he use his full force every time. At least Wilson wouldn't be afraid to give it to me hard though. Neal, for his strength and manliness, was still a gentleman who'd be afraid to give it all to such a small body.

I could see Wilson laying his head on top of mine and dropping his massive salami down into me and sending my body into pleasureful shock.

I plunged my finger into myself and I found that I was wet just with the thought. I was definitely going with Wilson, now all that I had to do was track him down and subdue him into my arms. It shouldn't be hard to do, at one time or another I'd done it to almost every male before and had some sort of fun. Only a few wouldn't go with me before, unfortunately these were the hottest of the generation and nothing could ever allow me to get through to them. Too bad Spyro wouldn't entertain me; I wouldn't have to hear all about this Summer and Cynder bull shit. I used to get into that pretty big, but now it's just so stupid.

I used to get into fights with people who wouldn't agree with my endorsement of Cynder and win. If it wasn't for Bradley then none of the males would even allow me to talk with them probably after giving them good beating. Those who he didn't know won't talk to me anyhow, I know that much.

The door swings open suddenly and, expecting my dad since I had been here in the downtown showers for over an hour alone, pulled my finger from my pussy and rolled back onto my feet.

"Oh, Bradley, hey," I replied relieved and slightly excited.

He wasn't in such a good mood though, I'd rather have had it been my dad now. I instantly guessed what had happened and why he'd came here to meet me.

"Now, Bradley, have you thought this over now? Surly there is somebody better than me out there that would just be dying to get her hands on you."

"There was, but she just banged a geek. That leaves you!"

I gave-up, there was no stopping him now and at the very least I wouldn't have to worry about when I'd get some sexual action. I'd get it whenever I wanted it, and then more.

He dropped his head and shoved me onto my side roughly then turned on the faucet water before he mounted me face down.

His hips shoved down into my already prepared vagina and bones in me creaked from the massive force placed upon my light bones.

He grunted in labor as he trusted again and again. I began to fully submit myself to his strength and masculinity. I rubbed his body all over as he had his way with my body and pleasured me angrily like I never though any guy possibly could pleasure a dragoness.

Juices flowed inside of me and began to squirt onto him. He now glided effortlessly and went much quicker over me as I began orgasm early from my own unpreparedness.

"Oh, honey!" he screamed, shoving into me harder, more forcefully. His abdominal muscles left red imprints upon my underscales as they moved back and forth upon my fragilely small stomach.

I watched from over his shoulder as his gluteus contracted and detracted powerfully forcing his sausage deep into my cavity and creating the most pleasurefully addicting session that I'd ever had before.

Angrily, he seemed to try and snap my small body in two with as much concentrated force as possible. I contracted tightly around his dragonhood and I felt him expand onto me and shoot liquids deep into me. Even more warmth poured into my organ and my climax reached its fullest extent.

It only took about three minutes, but it was the greatest three minutes of my life. It was even greater than the three minutes that it took our daughter to hatch.

* * *

I know that the ancestors want me to go with Cynder. I don't know why though. Maybe they don't even have a rule in this, heck, I don't know. I'm just thinking about this stupid mating dilemma too much. Cynder or Summer, it is a big decision, but I need to focus on the tournament or I'll never be able to become the fire guardian. I never should have tied with Delmont in the tournament; if I hadn't been up so late the night before thinking about Summer and Cynder I wouldn't have had a problem with him.

Oh well, I'll just make him look good for a few weeks here until I face him in the single elimination portion of the bracket. He can get his mate, if he hasn't already, here while he's on top of the world. Oh, what if Cynder and Summer have both mated already and they don't think I'll mate with them! Crap, while I'm sitting here in this chair in this crazy room of mine my choices may be swiftly disappearing.

I'd be doing the one I didn't pick a disservice by not making up my mind swiftly, but I don't think that I'll be able to make my mind up any time soon.

The longer I'd wait, though, the harder it would be to make my mind up. I was doing us all a disservice by waiting really. I'd hate to let myself be the last male unmated and have Summer and Cynder the two females remaining.

Could I really allow myself to doom one of them to be an old maid?


	5. The Embodiment of Beauty

_**Mating Season**_

**Chapter 5  
****The Embodiment of Beauty**

As I walked the hall beside Spyro, eyes glared at us and made the moment uncomfortable for the both of us. The faces of our peers visibly displayed their contempt or approval of our meeting and discussion. Never before I had I been under such scrutiny for my behavior as what I as that first mating season. The internal fighting of our peers was not to be the determining factor in Spyro's decision between me and Cynder anyhow; it was only a simple decision on who he got along with the best that would decide it. I knew that this would be so, so I made sure to talk with him as often as I could and display my body as best I could in his presence.

We talked over the simplest of gossip and small talk for the longest of time before he'd finally opened up. It was interesting to finally hear about the more private part of his life.

"So, Summer, what do you think you're going to do here on this Friday night?"

Maybe, he'd decided finally and hopefully on me. No longer would I have to walk down the hallways and streets beside the most handsome dragon on the face of the Earth only to be denied any kind of serious affection. To have sex with the dragon of every dragoness's dreams would be simply incredible.

"I didn't have anything planned really. I was supposed to help my mom clean up the house here sometime his weekend, but I think she'll let it wait until at least Saturday."

Spyro gleamed at me excitedly, "Well, you want to go and ask her if you can, um, spend the night with me?"

I felt my face light up as my entire body shook with giddy, "Yes, sure, I'll go and ask her right now; you want to come with me?"

"I'd love to," he replied sweetly.

* * *

This beautiful purple dragon flew gracefully beside me on my way to practically ask my mother if me and Spyro could mate. She understood that it was mating season and she would certainly agree to this sleep over as she was proud that I was talking with Spyro.

In the distance the sun peeked out from a puffy white cloud and caressed the landscape with a bright light. "Beautiful isn't it?" I asked gazing at Spyro's back rather than the sun as I hoped he'd believe.

He looked me into the eyes and then turned back the opposite direction looking at the afternoon sun, "Not quite as beautiful as what you are though." He replied again hitting on me.

I turned my eyes upon his face and peered into his amethyst eyes long enough to distract him. Taking the opportunity I threw my hind end at his side and set him into an undesirable rotation that began to send him into a right hand roll. Spyro rearranged his body and stabilized his flight before rolling back over into me and doing the same back.

"Ok, even?" he asked beaming.

"No!" I replied quickly diving underneath Spyro and then elevating into his stomach.

He forced down upon me before elevating and speeding up. His dragonhood ran across the tip of my horn and then dropped in front of my face for my eyes to lavish. Massive with large veins running through it I was able to see it in its full extension. It was the legendary purple dragon in his most intimate and vulnerable state. Outside of the typical public meeting our combined flirting had coaxed his body into preparing for sex. He wanted me.

I sped up slightly and wrapped my tongue around it finding that my tongue was hardly able to fit around it. "Oh!" Spyro yelped doing a full flip around in mid-air and taking a swift descent to get away from me.

I followed and stalled out beside of him, "Yeah, we're even now I guess."

Spyro looked into my eyes and I could immediately tell that he was uncomfortable with me as his eyes danced around. Despite this though, I felt something enter my organ and work its way around. Swiftly, taking my tail and swiping the intruder from the inside of me I looked back and found Spyro's cone shaped tail tip fly out of my hind end pleasurably.

He smiled at me nervously and locked gazes for a moment before his nervous eyes were taken away from me again. Maybe I had pushed it too far too fast, and maybe we were just meant to be friends: a thought that I couldn't bear now having this experience.

Arriving at my house I found the front porch and descended down onto it. With Spyro right beside me I turned the doorknob and entered my house immediately finding my mother sitting at the kitchen window. She was looking into the bright evening sunlight while doing dishes. She turned around to us and upon seeing Spyro her usual look faded away into one of joy and pride.

"Hello, guys," she greeted us looking from me to him obviously thinking that maybe we'd have an announcement for her.

We answered her hopes with a question that would seem to be as good as the announcement she anticipated; "Hey, mom, we were wondering if I could stay the night with Spyro."

She beamed from ear to ear and nodded at us, "Yeah, go on and enjoy yourselves, take the freedom that's been given to you."

* * *

Later that night in Spyro's private quarters at the dragon temple the two of us sat close to one another, close enough that we could almost taste the other's saliva. I had my tail around Spyro's back and my legs ran parallel with his as we laid together on his bed. Words cannot fully describe the feelings that I had felt.

"I always have liked the way that your tail and body swayed when you walked," Spyro revealed as he wrapped his tail around mine and forced it gently up against his body.

I smiled at him and gave him a peck upon the cheek, reluctantly avoiding his lips for the time being. "I always have admired your shoulders, the muscles flexing and moving with you, and of course it's always hard to avoid looking into your beautiful eyes."

Spyro blushed a bit.

Not knowing what this meant I stood reactionless, fearful of ruining his mood. Feeling a hard dome push forcefully against my lower belly I knew what he blushed about. Taking no reaction and trying my best to ignore it as it literally pushed me away from Spyro as it made its final inches of extension.

I slowly moved back in towards him and began to feel around his body slowly with my tail admiring the purple hunk's muscles. He extended his tongue towards my forehead and licked my face clean passionately.

I reached around him with my rear legs and forced my body down upon him feeling out his hind quarters and ultimately squeezing down upon his massive organ. He leaned his head back and smiled pleasurefully. He felt around me too and eventually found my clit and began messaging it passionately to my desire.

I threw my body into his lustfully and we flailed around with one another sensually. Eventually we made the wrong movement and his dick found its way into me. Pain enveloped my waist as my canal was stretched and labored into the shape of Spyro. Pleasure flowed up my backbone and sent my body immediately into a wild yearning for Spyro's body, but with one look upon his face I knew that this was not the night for my first sensual session. It wasn't going to be with Spyro if it was this night anyhow.

"Summer, honey," he asked me gently, "I'm not sure that this is the time."

Immediately I pulled back from him and his dick flopped onto the floor in a wet heap. Even this turned me on despite the knowledge that this wouldn't be mine, at least not tonight.

"I'm sorry," he explained gradually as he looked me directly in the eyes now. "I don't know that I've decided quite yet. It's nothing against you; it's just that I still have serious feelings for Cynder too. I just can't commit quite yet."

Looking down my sweat covered body and glancing the large hole in my lower section that Spyro had created in me. My body shivered in its longing for him, but I understood his dilemma. He'd explained it all to me before and after all of that time he'd spent with Cynder and the memories they had shared. It would be difficult to cut the cord between them, and maybe we were just friends to his mind anyhow. That's just what I had feared most of all.

"Spyro, don't worry about it, I understand." I said getting up from the floor and kissing him upon the cheek again before turning around and heading towards the exit.

"Summer," he said turning me around, "Stay here the night would you? I need somebody tonight, just not for a sex partner."

Maybe there was going to be something between us after all, just not tonight. I could live with that notion.

* * *

_A/N: I hope that you all have enjoyed the story so far. I feel a bit nervous writing to this size of an audience. but I think I've just produced the best of my work in a long time here in this chapter. Hopefully you'll leave your comments in a review and I hope to see you on my writing site in the near future (link on profile page). I'll be writing again next weekend and the next weekend after that will see an update to Dark Shrouds Rising as well as Mating Season here. My profile page will be updated as soon as I get a chance with release dates for each chapter I'll be posting._

_This is my requested "Salute to You" and you know I hate writing this type of stuff, but I'm doing it and with almost 2000 hits last month on only 3 new chapters you're telling me that you are liking it. Thanks everybody. None of this is possible with you all of you. You are the true heroes._

_Reviews are appreciated, and hopefully you'll read on with the release of the next chapter._

_Thanks,_  
_Cornys_


	6. CynderElla

**_Mating Season_**

**Chapter 6  
Cynder-Ella**

I laid upon my back in the middle of my private quarters with the door tightly shut and locked removing myself from the rest of the world. This was the only time that I was ever able to forget about the troubles out there and truly focus upon my aspirations and dreams of the future. It was the only place that I could shake the pains of the day's disappointments and embellish the day's successes.

I recalled the way that Neal had smiled at me this morning as I walked to my morning training session and then again while we were sitting in lunch. Swiftly denouncing the possibility that he had been laughing at one of his friend's jokes I accepted that he was into me.

Immediately as I realized that he was still unbounded by that of another dragoness I began to think of all of the things that he had done with me. Recalling all of the times that we had talked together about casual things and our times lifting weights together I noticed that there always had been an attraction between him and I.

Then there was always Spyro with his brightly glowing eyes, his cute face, and his unmistakable smile that could breathe life into even the deadest of rooms. Spyro's body seemed to be shaped perfectly in proportion and his muscles seemed to be just the perfect size, visible, but not too big, despite his great strength.

I closed my eyes and in my own world Spyro's and Neal's two images were drawn fourth together where they stood over top of me and competed to satisfy my sensual lust. Two long purple and tan tubes waved around my face enticing me to latch hold of them.

In reality I moved my tail up onto my abdominal area, then stretched it out in preparation for the onslaught of pleasure that I was to indulge myself in. Playing with the damp skin fibers upon my opening I began to feel waves of desire and pleasure simultaneously extend up my expansive central nervous system.

Spyro placed his muscular body onto my torso where I could feel every movement within his body through his chest and arm muscles that held me in my confines. He gazed lovingly into my eyes and engaged with my mouth and tongue.

My entire body trembled with excitement as my vaginal wall began to light-up and secrete juices that made the gentle massaging motion of my tail go on seamlessly. The deep tissue massaging of my clit made me cringe with excitement and shied me away from that specific area within me momentarily.

Glancing long-ways down my body I could see the soft pink tissues move around in reaction to my touch leaving both my tail and the scales nearest to it in a reflective coating.

Neal's massive shoulders and chest had shied away from me and Spyro as we felt each other up and down carelessly. Behind him I could his long and lonely tan appendage hanging down to the ground itching for action.

I stimulated my voice box into action, but I only emitted a soft moan of pleasure so I motioned him over with my wing finger.

Spyro instinctively sat up on his haunches while still inserted into my yearning pussy and allowed Neal some of the action.

Immediately, with a new found sense of desire towards me, he dropped it down into my face where I guided it into my mouth. Tasting the sour taste of body soap upon initial insertion, it eventually dissolved into a sweat sugary taste much like that of semen.

Wrapping my wings around his back I thrust him down into me where he initiated my gaging reflex with his length. Instantly I released my grip from his back and he simultaneously disengaged from my mouth leaving his length hanging gloriously before my eyes shining with my saliva.

Spyro pushed deeper down into me now from his crouched vantage point, I imagined, so I began to delve down deeper into myself in order to simulate the action Spyro's large cock would create within me. My body shaked rapidly and uncontrollably as my whole body reacted to the motion that I imposed upon myself. Pleasurably, my slit began to expand and contract upon my tail and body liquid squirted high into the air before me before raining down droplet by droplet onto my formerly dry body.

Continuing the massage deep into me I envisioned Spyro beginning to wince with delight as I felt a warm sticky liquid be shot out from his shaft deep into my unreachable regions. Formerly untouched nerve endings burst into life and screamed their delight to my brain where they sent me wild with desire.

In my dream I moved my tail around Spyro's shaft and coaxed every last drop of sperm into my body. Then with him fully ejaculated I moved onto Neal who by now stood over top of me and pulled upon himself with all of his might while running up and down it.

I looked him in the eyes and winked at him. Immediately he stopped his motion and allowed me to do it for him. I watched as his testis moved up and down in reaction to my fluid strokes and his sausage expanded and contracted against my tail grip.

He moaned a few times seductively before he began to sway his hips in and out and only with a few more strokes a thin white trail was placed from my abdominal muscles up into my mouth where I projected the continuing flow and savored every last ounce of its syrupy goodness. He collapsed down upon me and licked a bit onto his tongue before he connected his tongue with mine and gave me what he had lapped up.

Back in reality my body was nearly through with its movements. Here in this solitude I was now only left to dream about what may become of my life in the future as it came at me steadfastly. Such a double attack fantasy would never happen in real life most likely, but one of the two dragons I almost certainly would be able to enjoy some time with in the near future.

Briefly I flashed back to my dream and all that I saw now was Spyro staring me directly in the eyes from a distance as Neal removed himself from on top of me.

"I love you," he mouthed and simply vanished into nothingness.

* * *

_A/N: Quick Shout out to Cgaume12. He hasn't by any means helped me write any of this, but I beleive that he is the next great thing on the archive after my departure middle of next month. Read his work, there's tons of potential there from a new writer. You'll see what I mean._

_Thanks as always for reading. I know it was a different kind of lemon, but in the mean time I actually have sprung the plot off of the last two chapters. I hope that I'll be seeing you back for more of the same. I would like some feedback on this chapter as I have tried something here that's very different if you haven't noticed._

_Thanks as always,  
Cornys_


	7. Sensual Training

**_Mating Season_**

**Chapter 7  
Sensual Training**

My weight stood upon the training room floor as I glared across the room towards a trap door in anticipation. My eyes never faltered from the brown and white oak planks as though they were to bring me to my demise.

Abruptly the two planks separated and a brownish body escaped from between them effortlessly.

Jumping into action, I set forth the gathered energy within my stomach and allowed it to escape into my mouth. The heat that was transferred to the walls of my mouth forced my lips to pucker and my lungs to expel it through the slight opening towards the strange being before me.

The ball of heat struck the brown entity in the center of the chest and the fire consumed its skin reducing it to nothing in the matter of seconds. Immediately I returned my gaze to the door and awaited the next dummy to escape through it.

I licked the excess of saliva from the wall of my mouth and swallowed it where it would not hinder any of my future elemental attacks. Being a purple dragon had the obvious perk like the use of all of the elements, the wielding of extra weapons, and the extra bodily strength, but the draw backs that others can't see from the outside I constantly have to deal with below the surface.

Protective measures for some elements, like the extra saliva that shields the mouth from burns during elemental fire attacks, lubricates the lips and tongue typically sending ice shards awry being just one of these examples. The door suddenly snapped open once more and another brown dummy popped out into the open training arena into my attack radius.

I called upon the coldness within the pit of my stomach and allowed it to gather in my mouth where the moisture was condensed into sharp shards of ice. I ordered in a large amount of air through my nose and then quickly forced it all out of my mouth as the deadly cold was sent through the defenseless bag a few feet in front of me.

I dropped my alertness upon the door as I decided that I'd had enough for the day. Moisture rolled down my scales and beaded up around the sides of my body where it hung momentarily awaiting sufficient amounts of salt laced liquid to pull it off of my scales onto the floor.

I heard the door at the opposite side of the room click open and chose to ignore it as I collected myself from the long hour of combat work. I could hear the gentle clicking of talons upon the wooden floor move closer towards me as the doors connected softly behind it.

"Looking for somebody to wrestle with?" offered a soothing voice from right behind me.

I moved my feet from the ground and relocated them in order to look at my company straight on. Finding the attractive black outline of the dragon that I'd spent my time perusing Malefor with, I couldn't help but smile, "huh?"

"You can't possibly train on your own all of the time and expect to beat Bradley and get that first-round bye in the tournament," she challenged.

"So you want to wrestle with me?" I asked unsure of what she was getting at.

"Well, yeah, that's what I said."

I exhaled violently as I examined my body's sate of exhaustion and hoped that I would still have the strength to at least make a decent display of myself for her. "Alright,"

Cynder walked up beside me and allowed me to decide my starting position. I dropped down upon my knees and then slowly worked my way down onto my stomach allowing her to set her body down upon my back.

She curled her front and hind legs down around my underbelly and held my entire body solidly down to the ground. Immediately I was reminded that I had forgotten my sparring cloth as her hind paw brushed across the two scales covering my still concealed dragonhood. Thankfully she removed her grip there as she shifted position. I looked up at her finding her dark facial scales stained red and through the reflection of her eyes I could see the same stain upon my face.

"Sorry," she blushed.

"It's alright," I chuckled as I felt my member begin to slide from my lower body. I felt Cynder's strong chest muscles upon my back and her legs as they stood flexed around me. I began to near full extension as a secretive pleasure started to race up my member due to its tight compression to the floor.

I decided that I must bring this accidental masturbation to an end so I forced myself onto my feet pulling Cynder up above me. I rolled over part-way and put her to the floor roughly.

She bounced back over onto her feet and addressed me head on as we circled around one another waiting for the other to falter.

I locked eyes with her and gazed into her soul, there was this fire in her eyes that only Summer had ever been able to match. The light reflected off of the black center of her deeply focused eyes revealed the soft and gentle center of her soul despite her opposing external image. She was beautiful.

"Is that your cock?" Cynder exclaimed with a huge smile the seemed to illuminate her entire body.

I glanced down my body and found my dragonhood fully extended beneath me. Angrily I grabbed her with my front feet and set her front portion up into the air where I could command her at my will.

I reached my wing towards her protective covering and poked it enticing it to open up. I gapped at it in a slight state of excitement before I plunged my wing tip shallowly into her.

She screamed her excitement into the room where it reverberated around for a few seconds before subsiding.

"Is that your clit!" I demanded of her.

"You…" she growled flipping back over onto her feet where she met my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

She reached towards my front legs and I avoided her with one leg only to be tripped up by the other. I collapsed to the ground and she grabbed my still elevated side rolling me onto my back.

She bounded onto me thoughtlessly and ran my member across the bottom of her stomach before it suddenly slipped up into her where it met little resistance before breaking through a thin wall inside of her.

Her body's forward momentum was halted by my cock and pain shot through my nerves as well as pleasure. She cringed with pain and pleasure as well and laid motionless on top of my body.

My dragonhood was moistened by Cynder's walls as with each new breath her tight walls moved in relation to my cock bringing an unparalleled lust towards her immersed my consciousness.

She inched her body from me and extended my lust for her even further as I slid free of her. I could feel the different fibers near the exit of her slit before I was entirely released from her internal organ.

"I suppose that's enough of that," Cynder softly replied as she stared down upon my massive member with large eyes.

"I'm not quite sure that I want to be mated quite yet, Cynder, otherwise I wouldn't mind if we continued."

"I know, that's why I didn't continue on with it. It was an accident in the first place anyhow."

"I know, you're alright," I gently reassured her.

She turned her lower body up towards her face and licked the outside of her slit from where dirt had collected upon it. I instantly got a devious idea that would allow us both to be satisfied without a bond being created. "Um, Cynder, here, I'll help you with that," I told her with a slight pop within my voice.

She looked up at me with the largest smile I've ever seen upon anybody's face. "Have at it!"

She resituated her body to that her back laid flat against the floor and her head pointed towards me so that I would have to run my dragonhood over top of her face before I could pleasure her. I hoped that she would likely try and pull something on my cock, but either way she was thinking the same way that I was.

I straddled over top of her and crawled my way down her body towards the soft pink rose between her hind legs. As my tongue reached the opening within her I felt my dragonhood brush across the side of her face and cause her to laugh seductively.

The sweet, bitter taste of Cynder's feminine area engulfed my taste buds and sent my entire body wild with desire. Simultaneously my cock was pulled into Cynder's mouth with an extreme bit of suction and instantly it was wrapped into a long, moist muscle.

I used my tongue to maneuver around the inside of Cynder's tissues where I could feel the desire that it evoked in the pressure that she pulled upon my dragonhood with. Finding a place that sent her into an absolute wild located in the very center of her location I toyed with it.

She squeezed at my head with an incredible force as I watched her begin to contract wildly before my eyes. Her body shook wildly beneath me, also, as I felt her muscles move about uncontrollably in pleasure.

I felt a think liquid shoot up into my tube and begin to be released directly into Cynder's mouth bringing relief and pleasure in equal parts. Closing my eyes in reaction to the pleasure emanating from my under-region my face was soon doused by juices that spewed from her. She shrieked her content joyously as she allowed my cock to slide from her mouth.

I sat up and stood by her side as she continued to enjoy the reverberations of her climax. I locked eyes with her gaze as her eyes were subdued by pleasure. I still wasn't certain that I wanted to be mated with her or Summer, but momentum had instantly swayed from Summer to Cynder, though, that happened nearly every day.

I winked to her, "I have to go and help Terrador with something here. Sorry I have to leave on such short of notice."

She nodded to me in reply in the midst of a contraction and I left the ancient training room, leaving her there alone regretfully.

* * *

He was gone, and my love for him was only strengthened by the experience of my life time up until then. There was something within me though that said he wasn't into me as much as Summer though, and that scared the life out of the entire moment.

* * *

_A/N: As always thank you for reading. As I have said in my final author's note in the repaired version of "Divinity" this is not the kind of writing that I want to be remembered for when I leave the site. I'd prefer that I be remembered as a story teller than a lemon writer, but I'd rather be remembered for lemons than forgotten._

_I'd like for you to read at least a chapter of one of my non-lemon stories if you can._

_Without the readers none of this is possible. Thank you for reading._

_Hope to hear from you,  
Cornys_


	8. Preparation

**_Mating Season_**

**Chapter 8  
Preparation**

I glanced around the solid stone walls and considered the brown dirt beneath my feet as I used my tail to put the sparring cloth over top of my dragonhood. In the center of the room a thin white candle emitted the only light, thus shrouding the room in long, dark shadows.

My muscles were tense in preparation for the battle that was to come, and I knew that I had to get them relaxed, but I couldn't get them to. As it was, I felt that I was some sort of stone statue; no condition to fight in, that was for sure.

Outside of the wooden planks that contained me in this room I could hear the conversations of the crowd as excitement built up. It hadn't been long since the last of the battles, but it had been long since the most controversial of contestants had fought: Me.

"Oh, how I'd love to see you win, Spyro, and silence all of their doubts with an unconditional act of conquest over the rest of your age's contestants," Cyril had told me before any of the events had transpired.

Now the entire event was nearly over, and within a week's time the whole hoopla of the youth sparring tournament would have reached its conclusion. Positions and eligibility for vacated positions of authority would be assessed soon after conclusion, and I wanted nothing more than the position of fire guardian. There was no way in the world that I was going to allow Bradley to take it over me. The recent rumors about him raping Paige in order to get revenge upon Voira only gave me all the more reason to deny him his dreams.

As via tradition I was alone in my preparation room as I had yet to be mated with another dragon, but I could only imagine what was going on in Bradley's preparation room with Paige. It wasn't anything that I wanted to know about more than likely, to say the least.

* * *

I hesitantly transcended the bleak darkness down to the hardly visible earth floor of the preparation room. I looked nervously around the dark room in search of Bradley knowing that he was somewhere hidden in the shadows waiting to receive some sort of pleasure from my body, without regard of my feelings.

Suddenly something struck me upon the side and sent me sprawling to the ground. A living mass landed upon me heavily and instantly my slit was opened upon my mate's tempestuous touch. Pain and pleasure enveloped my body, but the sudden, violent pain trumped all feelings of pleasure that could be produced by the reaction of male and female. Bradley by now had removed all of the pleasure from the interaction to the point where I couldn't enjoy a second of it. Now, all of those fantasies of other dragons laid up in bed with me and treating me to a night of pleasure seemed like nightmares. Never again would I be the same as what I was before.

He delved into me rapidly and emotionlessly as I began to reach the most painful portion of the act. My clit began to emit liquid in automatic and my body quickly began to lose its poise as he wore into me with his blows.

Before I knew it my body had given in, but Bradley continued to pound upon me. It was in these very moments that I decided I was going to have to end this wicked abuse, even if it meant ending my own life in the process.

* * *

The wooden gate slowly crept upwards revealing the mass of dragons in the stands scattered about before me as they cheered me into my battle. In the stands I made as few quick scans to find Cynder and Summer as well as the guardians, but there were so many of them that it shook my nerves to look at the mass assemblage.

Shouts of encouragement rang out from everywhere it seemed as I proceeded out from the training room. Around the edge of the battle area I barely noticed the hundreds of six foot tall wooden poles with bright torches fixated to the top of them.

I proceeded in towards the center of the ring watching the sand slip between my toes as I moved towards the ancient blue and white set of scales that awaited me there. They considered me gently as though I was of some sort of importance until the opposing wooden door opened up and allowed Bradley's red entity to approach our location. The stadium remained nearly silent despite the waving of Bradley's arms and swaying of his tail in attempt to get some sort of energy going in his direction. The only thing that went marginally into his direction was an anonymous shout of, "Spyro can suck me!" which could have been from a woman's voice for all that I could tell.

Cyril waved him on impatiently only to get an odd glance from Bradley, who slowed down into an odd looking strut. I could see the people in the stands behind him shaking their heads in embarrassment just at the ugly sight of it.

"Sir, you will be disqualified if you do not cease this incessantly annoying behavior. You'll have the entire line of my grand ancestry laid down upon your back for the rest of your life as well as the embarrassment, so you'd best listen up," threatened Cyril.

Bradley quit his show, but only quickened his pace enough that it took him a few more seconds to reach Cyril and I's location. He looked into my eyes with a sort of determination that I'd never seen before. His eyes, though, looked fearful. He had little to lose and everything to gain, that alone made him dangerous.

At the end of the night it would not be his fighting skills that I was to worry about however.

Cyril backed up from the center of us and faced the base of the crowd while still looking from me to Bradley, "You know the rules; you've done this before, but I have to remind you by tradition that I will be blocking any possibly fatal wounds. You are asked to fight clean and any exceptions will result in your disqualification. No attacks that draw upon the energy or other device of those in attendance to the fight as this too will result in you immediate disqualification. Is this all understood by the participants?"

"Yes, Guardian Cyril," I answered.

"Yes," Bradley groaned.

"Then I wish you both luck. Let's get this done with shall we?" he said cheerfully, and, with that final blessing, he separated further from the two of us allowing the match to begin.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed despite the lack of a serious lemon. After writing seven entirely described lemons in a row for chapters here I'm nearly out of ideas. The chapter here as well as the next one does not allow for one logically so there may not be another lemon until the last chapter. I can't be sure quite yet though. The plot is going to get intense here quickly I believe so be warned that if you have read any of my other work you should know how my endings typically go: They are sad. It doesn't matter if it's a happy or sad ending either way it ends up sad it seems so, you have been warned._

_Special thanks to everybody though for my 2,000th hit of the month on this work alone. That is what fuels my writing along with reviews, and remember as I have always said: Without you none of this is possible._

_Please leave your comments in a review (or P.M. if you must lol)._

_Only two chapters remain (in an odd event three is possable, but unlikely)_

_Hope to hear from you soon,_  
_Cornys_


	9. Desperate Action

**_Mating Season_**

**Chapter 9  
Desperate Action**

I glared across the arena at the dragon that had begun to stand for everything that Malefor had stood for before. I envisioned that he was the very same entity standing before me as it was the only way I'd ever be able to use all of my force upon any opponent.

I charged, horns forward, at the red glob of scales as they stood motionless there in place awaiting my real move. I pondered whether I should bluff the charge and launch an elemental attack, or if I should do the unexpected and complete the charge.

I decided upon both of them.

I turned my eyes up and gazed into Bradley's wide eyes as the charge continued on my behalf. He analyzed every single movement of my body, and I did his in search of any inclinations as to how he would react.

Heat began to effervesce inside of my stomach where it awaited my command to be freed from my body. I held it there allowing it to build up to the point that the heat could be felt upon the walls of my internal organs.

Eventually, it became too difficult to bear within me, and I allowed it to escape up my trachea into my saliva laden mouth. Here its heat immediately forced my mouth opening reflex sending in towards the target that I had been looking at: Bradley.

He caught a glimpse of the heat as it escaped my maw a mere fifteen feet away, and he acted quickly to avoid its scorching touch. Throwing his body to the turf, his body sent a cloud of dust up into the air around him that denied my view of the attack's outcome. The crowd emitted a loud "Oh," as he hit the ground, and I suddenly feared for his life, though not enough to start my ongoing charge.

I kept my eyes locked upon the center of the dust ball in hopes of finding my target and landing a legal debilitating blow to his legs. As I neared it, it seemed as though I would not be afforded this luxury, but at the last instant I caught the side of his red body.

I dropped my horns towards a small outstanding piece of the red body and drove my horns full-forcibly into my advisory. Warmth splattered all over the top of my head, and my horns were delved into the red mass as I suddenly reached a stopping point with the scales on top of my head meeting Bradley's scales.

A loud roar was sent up into the crowd and stands, and then it was echoed back off of them creating a ringing sensation with in my ears. Aggravated by the ringing, I pulled my long horns out from the red scales rapidly causing blood to spew onto the dirt before my face. Red splotches raced past my face too and liquids splatted my body. It was something I never could get quite accustomed to.

Pulling back as the dust settled, the audience saw for the first time what had transpired inside of the dust cloaking. Cheers arose all throughout the crowd, and out of the corners of my eyes I saw the whole audience shift from their seats and wave their arms in encouragement.

Before me though, I saw what I had done to Bradley. His hind right leg had two massive punctures directly into the thigh muscle; his entire back had been scalded into a dark grey color from where the fire ball had skimmed over his back. I hoped that he would surrender them, because without a surrender I would have to give a beating almost bad enough to kill. Knowing Bradley, I probably would have to though.

He lay down with facing away for the moment and allowed me to address the crowd with my wing in order to quiet them down. I didn't want to do what they were asking me to do; I wanted them to know that much in case the unthinkable did happen.

* * *

"I'll be back, Voira," I told my friend as everybody else awaited Bradley to get back up.

"Ok, Paige."

As I got up, and moved down the aisle way, I say Spyro wave his wing towards the crowd as to tell us to, "Calm down." Everybody knew by now who Bradley really was by now, despite all of the people who hated Spyro for his powers, I don't think a single one of the people in attendance rooted for Bradley.

I maneuvered my way down to the arena level and then walked through the front row to where Cyril's ice blue body stood at the side lines watching the match. Should anybody slip and draw a fatal blow it was his duty to block it, what a shame it would be if Bradley was to be killed in this way.

I pondered the sharp fins upon his back and watched as his hind part swayed in opposite direction of his head as it fought to see the action clearly. I looked over at Spyro and my mate as Spyro climbed upon his adversary's chest. He looked placid, as though there was no threat in doing so, it seemed so surreal that this was a fight, and that he may be about to kill the dragon he stood on top of. It made this deed easier to follow through with.

Finding the motivation within me I leapt from the elevated viewing platform. Wind whished through my exposed areas of skin as I descended down upon the ice guardian's body. I situated my legs and extended my wings to reach a safe landing upon Cyril's back. Approaching his body I began to pull my legs in from the landing area as to absorb the shock.

My body collided with his causing his to turn around and yelp with surprise.

The world never would be the same again.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading this to date. I hope the sudden plot line makes sense and that you are able to remember the main characters involved in the plot line of this story. With the large exposition that I have included before the plot line I hope that this works. If you look back all of the lemons were added just to make the large exposition more interesting._

_There are only one or two more chapters to go._

**_I'd like to take this time to officially announce my last Spyro Story. This one has completed quicker than expected, so now I have time to do the proper representation of my fan fiction work over my over one and a half year Spyro writing career. I don't think that any readers will be disappointed with this one regardless of what they like in their reading. _**

**_As I said the "Salute to You" tour would be two parts, and once I drew this one up I reduced it to one allowing me more time to write this one. With early completion on this one I will now be able to do the second leg of the journey._**

**_Its first chapter will be coming at Midnight (New York Time) the morning of Monday June 7th. The title will be "When Love is Not Enough"._**

**_Further information will be posted as that date approaches._**

_As always, thanks for reading, without you none of this is possible,  
Cornys_

_(Special thanks for 6,000 hits this month on all my works!)_


	10. Destructive Consequence

**_Mating Season_**

**Chapter 10  
Destructive Consequence**

I watched each and every movement of the two battling dragons intently as Spyro moved himself over top of Bradley's body. I hoped and prayed to the ancestors that Bradley would surrender, but there was nothing of the like fourth coming. Spyro shook his head sorrowfully and mouthed something to his adversary that nobody else could have understood.

Everybody could hear the torn and battered dragon's reply, "I wouldn't surrender," and I knew for certain that I'd have to save one of their lives in the near future. Before anything else happened I felt talons penetrate my back, and I whirled around to stop whatever it was that was attacking. My vocal chords emanated a loud yelping sound compulsorily, and I could see all of the faces in the large crowd turn towards me.

Conversation shrouded the entirety of the crowd now as I flipped my tail over and sent a small body to the turf in front of my face, "Paige?"

She looked up at me with wide glassy eyes that seemed as though they were about to cry, and I knew that something wasn't right with her. Before I could utter a single word though, the crowd gasped loudly, and a few screams arose throughout the attendance.

I looked over to the scene of the battle and found a purple body flopping over top of Bradley's and disappearing there. A purple and red sphere with horns rest upon the sandy arena floor, a few feet in front of Bradley, gushing blood and devoid of life.

I leapt into the air and rushed towards the scene screaming, "Crystals!"

It was much too late for that though.

Landing beside of Bradley I saw his eyes large, his expression bright and smiling, and I knew that he didn't care what had just happened. He'd won the match, and that's all that mattered to him.

An orange dragon walked up to the scene, green faced and obviously frightened, and set red health crystals next to Bradley. She moved towards the headless body of Spyro and considered placing them there, but instead decided to give them to me.

Wings, teeth, and scales hit the ground on each side of me and looked down at the scene with matching expressions as Bradley wriggled towards the heath crystals he had been provided. He wouldn't get to them though as Terrador landed there and whipped them into his wing, "These are for those who fight fairly."

Terrador then looked down at the scene too, and shook his head before looking to me, "Announce the winner Cyril."

"Why this is the most despicable way that any dragon could ever win," I demanded angrily. My anger was neither towards Terrador nor any other member of the guardianship, but towards myself, and my foolishness. It had caused the loss of the greatest warrior and our race's savior, and I would never let myself live that down as long as I would live.

Terrador glanced up from the sight and grimaced "I know, Spyro has won, Cyril."

I finally understood.

I nodded at him and progressed to place myself over top of the bodies in order to grab Spyro's paw. Turning my stomach down and holding the vomit that raced to the surface, I gripped Spyro's limp paw and raised it to the sky.

There were no cheers, there were no boos, there was only a consensus of understanding in the crowd that yielded silent nods. It was not enough to ease my pain and regret, though; nothing would do that.

* * *

I looked over at the scene that I had created and contemplated killing myself, but there was one last thing that I had to do: I was going to make sure that my husband was dead. Slipping between the legs and tails of the larger adult dragons I arrived at Bradley's side, and I saw the carnage that had happened there, blood splatters everywhere, burn marks covered my mate's body, and tears dipped down creating patches of darker colored sand.

I crawled to my mates face and looked him in the eyes, "You will not do this to anybody else, ever again, Bradley!"

Something grabbed my hind and I was pulled slowly into the air removing the possibility of me slicing his throat, so I launched a bolt of lightning directly into his eye socket extinguishing the final traces of life from his body.

"Paige, stop!" demanded a vain Volteer as he pulled my body away from Bradley.

Though nothing had gone right in my life up until then, at least, now, something had.

* * *

I arrived at the scene and found Summer opposite of the headless body of the most beautiful dragon to have ever lived. Never again would I enjoy a sweet moment with his wonderful eyes, his faithfully caring persona, or his uplifting laugh. Hopes and dreams with him as my mate and husband were suddenly taken from "likely" to "utterly impossible" and I couldn't believe that it had all happened so quickly.

Looking at Cyril's face I could tell that he was going to take this one hard, his eyes were sunken, his swagger all but purged from his body. He didn't even notice as Terrador put his wing over his back to comfort him.

I knew that tears were soon to engulf me, vomit churned in my stomach.

I turned around and saw my sharp tail barb, and considered how quickly it could slice through my neck and airway. No I couldn't do that to myself; after all, I could still have my family and give my life purpose once again.

I heard Ignitus whisper into the back of my mind from somewhere in the afterlife, "The promise of tomorrow is always greater than the burdens of the present, and the misfortunes of the past."

I nodded my head looking into the sky, thanking Ignitus for the direction, and then turned to the young dragon beside me as he reached his wing around.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Cynder." Neal comforted me wrapping me into the warmth of his body.

Spyro would never be replaced, but at least there was somebody to ease the pain.

* * *

In the chronicler's chambers I watched as it all unfolded and wrote down the events as they happened placing them into the appropriate books. Looking into the seeing glass I saw the images of war, and death disappear and be replaced by arguments in the dragon temple. The world had been saved from war by this unfortunate tragedy, but it still welled tears from my eyes.

With Spyro having so much life before him, and having so much that he could have done with his life, it made it all hard to swallow. The least that could have happened was that he'd die of a noble cause, but alas he died of a terrible accident of fate.

Outside of Convexity the group of dragons assembled around the body began crying one by one as the whole thing set it upon them. I too lost control of myself when Terrador broke down, as I had only once before seen him in tears.

I felt something enter the chambers behind me, and, attempting to control my emotions, I turned to face it, "Spyro?"

He nodded, his face wet, his cheeks red, "Are they all alright?"

"Well, not at the time being, Spyro, but with time I'm sure that all will be ok."

He nodded swallowing the heavy load, "Good"

I walked over to him and wrapped my wings around him, "You're home now though, and I'm sure that there is no better place for you to be. Here, I'll show you to your eternity."

I disembraced and allowed him to pull up beside me before I walked towards the opposite exit. There I found the door on the wall and opened it up causing pure white light to shroud the entire darkness of the chambers. Through the doorway I could see nothing but pure white light, but to Spyro there was so much more there.

"Go on, Spyro, there is nothing wrong with letting go of this life and moving to the next."

He turned to me and considered me for a moment, "Thank you, Ignitus, for everything."

Pride welled up from deep within me, and I made every effort to hold back the tears for until he had gone, "No, thank you, Spyro; now go on. The ancestors are waiting."

"Uh-Hu" Spyro nodded to me before transcending into the doorway. I watched as his body slowly dissolved from the front to back as it entered.

His body was gone, but the spirit now remained inside of each and every one of us, and should the need ever arise he would be right there on the wings of justice. In life he had done everything that was asked upon him, but in death he would be able to stop so much more.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, it has come to this. 5,000 views and counting I think that I have finished the final chapter of this the first leg of the "Salute to You" series of my stories. My other works will be finished next week and starting Monday afternoon there will be a second and final leg of the "Salute to You" Series which will be entitled When Love is Not Enough. It will not be in this plot line though and will be entirely separate from the events here in Mating Season. It will document the trials and tribulations between a Spyro and Cynder relationship strained by outside and inside forces. There will be lemons, but not quite as many as in the first half of this fan fic. I hope to hear back from all who have read this work of fan fiction._

_I was going to write an epilog, but actually the part that I had planned to place into it has already been place into this chapter, so, until the advent of When Love is Not Enough, so long. This has been a pleasure. _

_Without you, the readers, none of this is possible,  
Cornys_


	11. Epilogue: Meaningful Love

**_Mating Season_**

**Epilogue  
Meaningful Love**

I looked at the draconic black and purple shape that stared at me from the face of the mirror and gazed out deeply into its emerald colored eyes in search of what I was now that Spyro had gone. I gradually realized that my entire essence had been transformed, and I would never again be able to see Spyro in the same light as what I had when he had been among the living. Witnessing his brutal death entirely transformed my feelings towards him from that of a lustful love, into a deep feeling of remorseful sadness that, in its own special way, reminded me of my own fragile mortality. I asked myself weather I would ever be able to make love to Neal, and if I was able to, if it would ever be the same as though nothing had happened. The mirror, of course, didn't have these answers for me.

I could have stood there for hours on end until my mental state progressed to the point that I inflicted bodily harm, but thankfully a sharp pounding noise came from the hallway forcing me to turn and walk out of the bathroom. Walking past the intricate designs of whirls and stars etched into the grey stone walls I reached a solid slab of oak with a brass handle affixed to its right hand side.

"Who is it?" I asked more out of conversation than out of safety.

"Neal," replied a shy voice from the opposite side of the wood, "Can I come in for a moment?"

I reached my wing around the brass and pulled it back bringing the entire door along with it revealing the body of a tan colored male. I suddenly found my eyes locked with his brown pupils, and it seemed as though the weight bearing down upon my paws lessened.

"Sure, come on in," I replied at last bringing him through the threshold just enough that I was able to close the door behind him.

His head scanned the main living space of my quarters which hadn't been cleaned in the four days that had passed since Spyro had been taken away. The bed was unmade, and the soft blue mattress hung half way over the wooden frame so much so that it may have flipped over if somebody had sat on it. Small specs of dust had settled down on top of the one table in the center of the room and the couch's center cushion sat on the floor in front of it.

"Sorry about the mess," I explained leaving the obvious reason unsaid.

He turned to me remorsefully slow and shot me a wavering smile, "Oh, don't worry about it."

I nodded in reply, and turned to face him fully. His shoulders arched up heavily from his wide deltoid muscles and connected with his neck half the way up. His tan sides sloped slowly from his wide front portion into a relatively thin hind quarter which was finished out with wide hip bones and thick leg muscles. His scales were entirely suave and glistened auburn in the sunlight.

My mind wondered into the realm of fantasy briefly as I subconsciously padded towards him seeking his lips. Initially his brown eyes hesitated in alarm, but the phase passed and he met my lips briefly before pulling back.

"I-I," I struggled for words due to the suddenness of the scene, "I'm, I'll be right back."

I darted into the bathroom, and stared myself in the mirror whispering, "What are you doing? How the hell could you just forget about Spyro like that!"

I shook my head with my eyes closed facing the ground for a moment, and then looked back up to myself. This time though, I found a purple male looking to me from a black back ground. His violet eyes looked right through my bodily shape and into my soul it seemed.

"Spyro?" I whispered in the most excited voice I'd ever exuded.

He nodded in a deliberately unhurried manner, "I'm sorry that things had to come down the way that they have, Hun,"

The excitement that had come from his appearance was burst above my head upon hearing his voice and the remaining fragments showed down upon me as sorrow. I placed my hand upon the glass attempting to get as close to him as I could, but the mirror was still in existence.

Then nervousness hit me, "I'm sorry about me and Neal there a few moments ago. I guess I just got washed up in the mo…"

Spyro cut me off with a wave of his yellow bottom paw, "Don't be. There is nothing in this world that I want more than to see you happy, and you can't go on with your life without a mate, Cynder. I couldn't possibly expect you to do that.

"Besides, there's nobody better than Neal for you, Cynder. Go on and enjoy your life while you can. I'll be right here," he motioned towards his chest, "whenever you need me."

A wall seemed to burst from inside of my skull bringing water to my eyes and air bursting through my lungs uncontrollably. Anguish devoured my entire being without effort as I surrendered to its overwhelming force that had been building since the incident.

Spyro turned his large purple head away from me as to hide his own state of feeling, but after a minute he turned back to be strong for me. "Promise me that you won't forget me, but whatever you do don't regret anything for me for a minute."

I bobbed weekly as a tear ran off of my chin onto the floor, "I will."

"I must go now, Cynder, but remember that I'm always with you. Now go and show Neal what you showed me in the training room; then all three of us will be happy," Spyro urged.

I chuckled at his bluntness, "I will, and I still love you Spyro."

He nodded, "I love you too Cynder. I'll see you when your time has come to pass, babe." He then raised his hand in a wave and then disappeared leaving me to gaze at my shadow through tearfully wet eyes.

* * *

The cherry wood door suddenly creaked back open revealing Cynder's six pristine ivory head spikes, and her sharp shield shaped snout initially until she found me sitting with my hind legs curled up beneath me sitting on the floor in the spotless room. I could tell she had been crying from the slight redness just below her eyes, but I decided not to ask at the time being not to open up old wounds.

She glanced quickly around the room and beamed a large smile at me in surprise, "You cleaned this whole place up while I was in there?"

I looked at the wall on the other side of the bathroom door that Cynder stood behind still, "No he did."

She opened the door and turned around the edge of it to find nothing while I looked down the length of her back and laughed aloud. She slowly turned back to me laughing, "Nice one, but seriously, thank you."

I smiled, "Yup, not a problem."

She turned sideways giving me a perfect view of her entire body and my eyes certainly had no problem in obliging. Her chest protruded outward to a sexy little point. Her front shoulders were petit, and they sloped quickly down into a smaller middle torso before widening back out at the lower end of it. Her wings were held suspended above her in the air and their thin membranes were unshaved. Tribal like markings upon her shoulder and back made her an even more attractive figure.

She turned on a dime and came directly towards me like she had earlier and stopped mere inches away. Her breath smelled of mint and her eyes entranced me into a state of absolute compliance. Her head turned, and I followed her motion and then leapt towards her mouth. Her moist lips stuck to the dryer surface of mine denying any motion we would have had of pulling away. I inched my tongue out and delved deeply into her mouth. A muscular silk like feeling wrapped its way around my tongue inside of her mouth. I knew then that she was going to be in command of this one.

She pulled away from me and grinned naughtily beneath that of my chest. "Mmm," she said, "you are quite large."

I hadn't even realized that I had come to erectness, but searching my body's feelings I realized the unmistakable feeling of rising in my posterior regions. Cynder walked around behind me and set her back upon the floor directly below my dragonhood and stared at it for a few minutes silently. I awaited something to happen, but she seemed content on laying there so I took my tail and ran it across her chest. This must have made her decide that this was the time for her to begin because at that moment she wrapped her lips around the cone shaped ending of my shaft. Her tongue ran across the soft skin at the end of it causing me to jump a bit. Then, she began to pull down upon it. Pleasure fell upon me instantly, and I had no choice but to yelp.

Just as soon as she had begun though, she stopped. I couldn't see her beneath me, but I was thrown onto my back rapidly allowing my dragonhood to flop down against my chest halfway up. Cynder smiled from beside me and leapt up onto me backwards so that her hind end fell directly on top of my shaft. There I could feel the moist fibers of her womanhood meet that of my manhood. Her entire body shook slowly, as well as mine, but we both advanced.

She reached down and pulled my cock up to the edge of her slit and slowly pulled her body back to shove it down inside of her. The fibers down her fled away from the rounded end of my shaft and then closed down upon it once again. She moaned as it went deep down into her and eventually our scales met. She was faces away from me and her deep breaths were still highly audible as they echoed off of the wall.

I decided that I would shove up into her, and when I did she screamed out so I did it again. She placed her tail down beside my head and slowly pushed off pulling on my dragonhood and bringing sudden pleasure down its entire length. She then stopped and allowed herself to plummet back down before restarting the entire motion once again. She turned her head around and checked that I was enjoying it quickly and then began to pulsate down upon me rapidly and violently collapsing the tubes within my cock entirely to the point that the liquids that slowly came to the forefront had a hard time proceeding.

She moaned and abruptly stopped her motions allowing my ejaculation to slowly drop back down for a few moments as her clit pulled in and out upon my shaft violently. I decided that I'd start to throw my hips into her, and with each new pump I felt my cum slowly reach the end, but once it did it still wouldn't release. I threw my hips into her more and more vigorously until the point that it all burst forth all at once into her. My shaft was immediately engulfed in a sticky fluid.

She rotated around to face me with her eyes closed and her entire body in full ecstasy. She opened her eyes and looked to the ceiling suddenly through the pleasure of it all.

"Thank you," she said into the sky and then placed her head down upon the top of my chest, "I love you Neal."

I stroked my wing upon her cheek gently, "Love you too, Cynder."

She nodded and then looked into the sky once more briefly and then laid her head to rest on top of me for the night.

I looked out of the window briefly and found that the sun had finally disappeared beyond the hills. The building beside ours was entirely dark, and the celestial moons hung peacefully over top of its roof. I could have sworn that I say a purple blur race past the window, but it was likely just a figment of my imagination. I was tired and the hormones had just been drained from my body so I could have believed anything.

Inside of Cynder her walls contracted briefly once more and things began to shift around, and I knew that I was soon to become a father. A shower of joy settled down upon me until I succumbed to a deep sleep.

* * *

There I was watching the world unfold beneath me joyfully knowing that Cynder and all of those who I'd left behind would be fine. I knew that the hands of evil would never again reach out and grab them as they had before. The world was in their hands now as my share in life had expired.

A familiar voice called me from below, "Hey, Spyro, I'd like you to read something here!"

I beamed with joy at the opportunity, "All right, Ignitus, I'm coming."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you all for the overwhelming support of this fan fiction that has led to over **nine thousand **hits. I was reluctant to create this planned epilogue due to the deterioration of my lemon writing skills, but I decided that I should complete the story the way I had planned it originally for all of those who have read this the whole way through. This is the end of the "Salute to You" tour as there was not interest in the second leg of it, but I will still keep you all in mind as I continue on._

_Thank you all for reading, and know that without you none of this writing would have ever happened._

_Thank you,_  
_Cornys_


End file.
